Prey
by Ruksa Hiroku
Summary: Shikamaru is confronted by Orochimaru in Nara forest. Unfortunate Shikamaru is taken prisoner. What'll happen now? Warning: This is a yaoi boyXboy story ! OroShika mebbie some OroKabu
1. Captured?

_Ruksa: Okay then! As my first fic, I decree that I own none of the characters, or Naruto. That is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. C: _

_Okay! Now that that's outta the way, I guess I'll do a... WARNING! This fic will contain yaoi boyxboy as well as whatever my twisted mind throws at me. I'll do a warning at the start I guess.... Welp! On to the fic then._

Chapter 1. Captured.

Shikamaru ran off from the desert terrain. Hidan was chasing after him with a sadistic grin on his face. _Finally, _Shikamaru thought, _I'll avenge Asuma-sensei's death._ Unknown by both ninja, a cunning snake was waiting for the opportune moment to strike in the underbrush.

"When you curse someone, you dig your own grave." Shikamaru said, rather coolly. He detonated the paper bombs while Hidan started to scream out profanities at him. With avenging his sensei's death done, he sighed and began to walk lazily towards the edge of the forest where he'd come from.

"Hello Shikamaru-kun." A sickening voice sounded behind him. He spun around, forming hand signs as he did so.

"Oh dear..." Orochimaru grabbed Shikamaru's left wrist, effectively preventing the completion of the jutsu. "I only wanted to talk."

"Only to talk? Sorry for the confusion, let go of me then." Shikamaru stated, his calm, collected voice not faltering. His mind was racing. His jutsu was all he had. He'd never been good at hand-to-hand combat, and all his weapons and paper bombs were used to bury Hidan. Panic was tugging at the edges of his thoughts.

"I don't think so Shikamaru-kun. Shall we go somewhere where there are... less ears, so to speak." He looked around at the trees surrounding them. "I certainly don't want to be found in _this _forest" As they were in the Nara clan's forest. Where the trees, reverberating with life, silently watched with unseen eyes.

"Let go." The young Nara said, panic starting to crack the calm of his voice.

The sannin just chuckled. "No, now quit stalling. We're going." He started to drag Shikamaru towards the forest edge, the way he had previously been going before meeting with Orochimaru.

"Gah! No! Let go of me you-" Shikamaru was interrupted with a cold slap.

"Stupid _boy_! Do you think you have a choice? You _will _come, wheather you want to or not!" The snake snapped. Shikamaru, with his mind killing all possibility for a plan, and seeing the cold eyes of the older man, felt his eye widen with fear. One word was repeating itself over and over again in his mind. Trapped. A mouse, unfortunate enough to be cornered by the hungry snake. Overcome with the feeling of helplessness, mixed with fear, he fell to his knees, his wrist still held.

Orochimaru, laughing cruelly to himself, cooed sickeningly sweet: "Come now, Shika-kun. Lets go." And with a tiny fracture of hope left in him, he left with Orochimaru.

Ruksa: Wow... kinda short, but chapter 1 is done. The next chapter, I promise, **will **be longer!

Possible lemon! I dunno for sure yet~ ;)

So! The evil, dominate sannin paired with the cool-headed Nara~ What will happen if/when Shikamaru breaks~? Hehehehe!

_Please, read and review! I love hearing from you all! I'll get around to the second chapter soon! I've already got it started, If you can't wait for more. Until we next meet! Sayonara~. _


	2. Update

Ahh, I'm sorry, I haven't updated in a forever, T.T I'm half-done the chapter, so give it about a month and I will post the work-in-progress if I have to. Mark my words my faithful followers! I will update on November 11th of 2010 or I'll do something nuts and take a picture of it. C:

~~~I'm not very faithful to writing chapter stoies, I'm good with single-chapter stuffs because things like this happen. I don't update, people get frusterated, by time I update everyone has to re-read the first chapter...

~~~~~ALSO~~~~~

I'm having a name contest... if you want, you can come up with a name for the "unknown" story and PM me. Of course all credit goes to you, and who doesn't like giving critic names to other peoples craptastic stories? :D

So, yeah, the contest will be ending on October 31st, the night of the final harvest, Samhain, and of course, (not least) you're Finally-I-Can-Take-Candy-From-A-Stranger-And-Not-Get-Hauled-Into-His-Van-Night: Halloween. ^-^


End file.
